Warriors But One Dream
Darren: Blizzard---The war is over. Everyone seems happy. But I'm--- Blizzard's Master: That sword over there is our braver, courage, honor, wisdom and pride. Blizzard: Your life is more important than this sword. Well, just a little. Darren: Where the heck have you gone? Darren gets a phone call. Darren: This is Darren. Ryvine: Ryvine Sparkle. Darren: Ryvine?! Ryvine: Come to Lazard's office. Darren: Un---Understood. Darren heads down to Lazard's office. There he's greeted by Ryvine, his friends and Lazard. Lazard: Congratulations. Starting from today you are now a Master Rank. But Darren and his friend doesn't look excited Darren: That's weird. I don't feel one bit happy. Lazard: I guess that's not surprising. A lot has happened after all. Darren, I know this is a bit sudden but I have a favour to ask of you. Darren: Planning on putting me on another mission? Ryvine: Yes. Darren: It's fine. I accept your apology. Darren and his friends is told to go to the briefing room since someone is there who needs to see them. After talking to the members, Darren and his friends has asked to head back down to Lazard's office. Lazard: The company has decided that Blizzard and Jack are to be assassinated. Darren: You're asking me to do that?! Lazard: No. The nobodies will be. Felix: Then we'll be---? Lazard: They don't seem to trust you with it. Ryvine: That sense of Organization Animal Members camaraderie will only dampen your decisions and-- Gabrielle: That's a lame excuse. Ryvine: That's why I will also be going. Oliver: To kill them? Out of the blue the alarms go off! Lazard: We have intruders! Darren: Where?! Lazard: Here! Ryvine go to the superior office. Darren and his friends take care of the entrance. Alice: Leave it to us. Darren and his friends takes the elevator down to the entrance. After getting off they sees several nobodies getting slaughtered by Jack's clones and robots! Darren: Why are Nobodies fighting inside of the stronghold?! Is this all Jack's doing?! They wipes out the robots and Jack's clone by the elevator entrance and makes their way down to the main entrance. Oliver: Darn it! Even more are appearing! In a few swift motions they slammers all the other robots and Jack's clones that comes through the entrance. After fighting several of them for a long while he finally gets them all. Ryvine comes down to the entrance to explain things to the kids Darren: Ryvine! The intruders are Jack's clones. Ryvine: Darren: Who's Hollander? Ryvine: The technology used to make these clones was stolen from the Maverick Hunter HQ. Darren: Are you saying that Jack and this Hollander got their hands on it? Ryvine: Most likely. Darren: I wonder---what are those two planning? Ryvine: Hollander lost his position as head of the science division. Because of this Hollander began to develop a grudge against Maverick Hunter and us. He's most likely thinking of taking his revenge. Felix: That's just stupid. So, Jack is also going to help him with his revenge? Ryvine: If I believe this. Oliver: Then don't believe it. Ryvine gives a big sigh of displeasure and raises his head back up to respond to Darren and the others Ryvine: I'll do that. Well now, Kids. There seems to be more Jack's clones in the city as well. Let’s go. They head outside and notice the other Jack clones ravaging the city Darren: This isn't good at all! Ryvine: We'll split up here. All: Roger! They heads to the Loveless district. Upon arriving at the district he notices a boy who seems to be in trouble! Oliver: Oh no! That boy is trouble! They going to save him, but they been stopped by Axl Axl: This area is off limits. Oliver: This isn't the time for this kind of stuff! Zero say something will ya! Axl: There's no reason to worry about him. Darren: Huh?! Oh--- They saw him defeated them Zero: How are the other areas? Axl: Monsters are crawling all over the town. X: Even We're are on the move. Zero: Axl. Axl: Yeah I got it. Zero: Take care of it. Axl: Understood. He take off to take care of other areas. Gabrielle: So even the Maverick Hunter are on the job huh? X: You and your friends have been sent out as well. Felix: Although we're pretty short handed. Wait---You're a Maverick Hunter too? X: I'm X. A B-Class Hunter. Darren: I'm Darren. And these are my friends, Felix, Oliver, Gabrielle, Mandy and Alice. Zero: Kids, aren't you in the middle of a mission? Darren: Our goals are the same, can I help around here? Zero: Thanks but no tha--- X: Oh, how brave! Zero. Darren. I'll see you guys later. X runs off to another area and leaves Darran with a wink. Darran starts to get really excited about their new found mission. It's not long before Darren and his friends find X in another pinch. This time it wasn't any ordinary opponent though, it's Genesis! Mandy: This one's a clone too?! This one seems a little different from those masked ones! They fights the Jack clone and smacks him around hard. The clone loses to their strength. With the clone's last ounce of strength it tries to fly away but before it can Olive shot at him, taking him down. X: To have wings was always my dream. Wings like an Angel. Felix: A human with wings though is just a monster. X: Wings are for people who wish to be free. They could never belong to a monster. X takes a long stare at the clone feeling slight sorry for it, and then gazes back at the kids X: As expected of a Master Rank Member. You're really strong. Darren: Maverick Hunter and Organizations aren't much different, since fighting is our job. X: Here. This is for saving me back there earlier. Well I better get back to work. You also have work in other locations right? Darren: Location---Aaa---Yeah--- X: Let’s hope we meet again. X says his thanks and farewells to Darren and his friends, hoping they'd meet again sometime in the near future and then departs to continue his mission. Suddenly Darren gets a call from Ryvine. Ryvine: After you're done cleaning up in city come to the underground lair. Darren: Did you find something? Ryvine: There's information that Blizzard's been sighted. Oliver: Are you going to kill him when you find him? Ryvine: The army is on the move but it seems we have some time. We will have to find him before they do. All: What are you going to do?! Blizzard: Fail to kill him. Darren: Really? Ryvine: Yeah, really. Darren: You're seriously the best! They arrives at the underground lair and find some weird surprised. They encounters a monster and has no choice to fight it. After defeating the weird creature, they inspects it. Darren: Why is Blizzard's face on this thing?! Ryvine: It means that they can make non-Genesis clones as well. Back at headquarters’ training room--- Mandy: Eh? Ryvine: When all the members were away we would all go fool around: Jack, Blizzard and me. Alice: You were all really good friends huh? Ryvine: Hmm. I wonder. Ryvine has a flashback of that training day. Jack and Blizzard's sit side by side on top of the tower. Jack reads his favourite verse from Loveless out loud. Jack: 「The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.」 Ryvine: 「Loveless」 Act 1 Jack: Painful is it? Ryvine: Having to hear you read it everyday---I have no choice but to remember. Blizzard: Don't go swing your sword too recklessly. Jack: Whatever. Ryvine: Now. How about putting away that toy sword. Blizzard: As expected of Ryvine, huh? Jack: Blizzard, stand back please. I'd like to have a duel with Ryvine. Blizzard: Jack---! Jack: I too would like to become a hero. Ryvine: Fine by me. Jack: That laxness of yours, how long do you think you can keep it up? Jack gets the jump on Ryvine and starts casting multiple spells. Jack skilfully controls his firas and directs them at Ryvine. It appears Ryvine has taken a full blow at his Firas and in the smoke Ryvine is nowhere to be seen. Blizzard: Stop this. Are you trying to destroy the building? Jack: All I want is to be a hero! Jack sticks his palm in Blizzard's face and starts casting a spell! Blizzard takes a full blow at it! Suddenly Ryvine breaks himself free from Jack's magic. Now Ryvine is on the push and Jack is being pushed back. Ryvine with many quick swings of his swords ends up destroying the bridge. Blizzard jumps in and tries one more to stop the two. Blizzard: That's enough!! Ryvine: Blizzard--- Jack: You're in my way! Blizzard: Jack!! Jack attempts to break through Blizzard by casting another spell, but ends up breaking Blizzard's sword. The shard of the sword ends up hitting Jack on the shoulder and the VR training ends. Jack: It's just a small scratch. If I just leave it alone it'll quickly heal. 「Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises.」 The Flashback ends. They continue their investigation in the Reactor. Gabrielle: So was he okay? Ryvine: It was no problem at all; Jack only had a small injury. Although, Blizzard--- Mandy: Blizzard? Did something happen to him? Ryvine: Afterwards, Blizzard went on endlessly preaching--- Felix: About what? Ryvine: It's always the same a lost heart, dreams, hope. Darren: Oh. I kind of get it what you mean. Ryvine walks over to the dead Jack clone. Ryvine: So it's true. You two really are in league with Hollander. Darren: Why have things turned out this way? They head towards a specific room in the lair which Ryvine would like to check out first. Oliver turns a wheel and the door to the room opens. Once inside, they are shocked to find the same clone pod, used to make them, inside the room. Although this time it's an Jack Clone. Ryvine starts to search the room for clues and tells Darren to do the same thing, but Darren gets tired of the searching fast. Darren: Ugh--- Ryvine: These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure. Ryvine tell the kids to look around some more but being the kid Felix is he tries to leave the room, but Ryvine orders him to continue searching. Ryvine: Search more throughly. Darren comes across a control panel and Ryvine comes up to him to talk to him. Ryvine reminisces about the past once more. Ryvine: His injury should have been very minor. Although why wasn't it healing as it should? The one who was treating Blizzard at that time was Hollander. Ryvine and Blizzard wait outside the operation room for Jack's. Blizzard: Professor Hollander, how is Jack's condition? Hollander: I've tried injecting the serum but it doesn't seem to be working. Blizzard: Is there no other way to treat him? Hollander: Well, first he'll need a new kidney. Ryvine tries to offer his services first but is stopped by Blizzard. Hollander: You won't do. Ryvine: Why wasn't I allowed to help? System J warrior--- The flashback ends and Ryvine continues reading Hollander's research reports. Darren feels he's finished his search around the room and walks to Ryvine. Ryvine: The one born out of Project J was Jack. Oliver: Project J. Ryvine: Project Jack. According to the reports here and in contrast with the other ones it states that Jack is deteriorating. Felix: Deteriorating? Ryvine: And that's not all. Mandy: Clones? Ryvine: These things--- Unexpectly Hollander walks into the room, nor was he expecting Ryvine. Hollander: Re---Ryvine?! Ryvine: Hollander, so you were here after all. Hollander: Who do you think will stop Jack and Blizzard's deterioration? Jack swoops in from above. Ryvine: Jack. Jack: I will not hand over Hollander. Ryvine: Kids! Go after Hollander. They went after him Jack: 「Generously you are blessed with the Goddess' love. To hate the world, even as heroes.」 Ryvine: 「Loveless」? You haven't changed. Jack: The three friends are now gathered. One becomes the prisoner. One will take flight. The last remaining friend becomes the hero. Ryvine: That's quite the story. Jack: If this were a play, would I take the role of the hero? Or would you? Ryvine: You can be the hero if you want. Jack: Oh. Your fame should have originally been mine. Ryvine: How pointless. Jack: Even now that is. What I truly wish to obtain is the 「Gift of the Goddess」. Darren and his friends continues their chase after Hollander and follows Hollander into several corridors before reaching him. Finally They chases Hollander and corners him in what seems like a hangar bay. Confidently they walks up to a scared and frighten Hollander. Darren: Do you even know what you're doing?! Doing what Hollander tells you to do? Before they can make their move on Hollander, a Sword blocks their path. Oliver: What do you plan on doing?! Blizzard: World conquest. Gabrielle: Would you stop the boring jokes already?! Blizzard: Then, revenge. Felix: Against whom?! Then Blizzard grow one wing on his right back All: Blizzard!! Blizzard: I---I've become a monster. As a monster the only thing I can think of doing is world conquest or revenge. Darren: You're wrong. Wings don't make you a monster. Blizzard: If that's so, then what are these? All: Wings of an Angel. Blizzard: I see. Then as an Angel what goals should I have? What dreams should I have?! Then he put down his sword All: Blizzard--- Blizzard: Angels have only one dream. Alice: Please tell us! Blizzard: To be exist. Blizzard thrusts the kids in the stomach and sends them flying. They stands back up but shows no will to fight, leaving only a smile on their face. Blizzard: Fight! They carries their long smiles and shakes their head at Blizzard. Inside them is sadden by the fact they can't save their friend, they longs for their friend Blizzard to return them. Blizzard casts his materia and sends a spell Kid's way. They has no time to counterattack and ends up trying to block the attack. The floor beneath them breaks apart and sends them flying downwards towards the portal.